The Toita Chronicles
A story written by WOLKsite in November 2014 and published in December 2014. It takes place after The Powers That Be and The Yesterday Quest. The story's main focus is the Chronicler's Company; a group of Matoran that helped Takua protect Kini-Nui from Rahi attacks while the Toa Mata fought the makuta. They are Kopeke; A Matoran of Ice, quiet and cold, Macku; A joyfull, adventurous Ga-Matoran, Kapura; A slow Ta-Matoran that has learned the secrets of quick travel; Tamaru; A Le-Matoran, afraid of heights, Taipu; A Onu-Matoran miner with great strenght and stamina, and lastly, Hafu; A proud stone Matoran carver. Chapter 1 Kopeke Thought to himself. "I wonder if things are ever going to be same again." The ice Matoran wandered around the village. Toa Tahu and Gali had brought news about a being called Tren Krom. Everyone in the village was talking about it. "Hey Kopeke!" A familiar and happy voice said. "Hello Macku." Kopeke said. "Have you heard about Tren Krom?" Macku asked. "Yes." Kopeke said. Having someone follow him was not was he prefered. "So, someome must find that murder, whoever it is." Macku Continued. "Ugh, I don't care Macku." Kopeke said. Soon the two Matoran ran into Toa Onua. "Hey, watch it Matoran!" Onua said, a little bit suprised. "Sorry, were looking for Taipu, have you seen him?" Macku asked. "We are?" Kopeke asked suprised. "Yes, we are." Said Macku. "He is at the iron mine." Onua replied. "Okay Kopeke, let's go!" Macku said and started running. "Wa-a-a-it!" Kopeke said. The two Matoran was soon at the mine. They entered the mine, and it was not long until they found Taipu. "Hey Taipu!" Macku said with the same happy voice. "Hey Macku and Kopeke!" Taipu replied. "Hi." Kopeke said. "We are going on an adventure, you want to come along?" Macku asked. "Wha-a-at?" Kopeke said, even more suprised. "Sure!" Taipu said. "So when do we start?" He then said. "We need to go get Tamaru first." "We do?" Kopeke said. Soon the four Matoran, including Tamaru, set off on an adventure, however, they told nobody that they were leaving. Chapter 2 = On Bota Magna... = Kapura woke up. He and Hafu had been trapped in the dungeon for over a week now, or had they? He couldn't tell time down there, and he had no sense of direction and could barely see anything. The only light was from the some kind of glowing moss. Kapura had never seen this moss on Metru Nui, neither Mata Nui. He looked around him, closed to him lied Hafu. He was still asleep. They had been trapped here since a few green beings who called themself "Agori" if he had got it right, captured them. They speaked a slightly diffrent language, but it was understandable. A similar one, but larger that they called "Glatorian" had forced them down into the dungeon. "Not really like a Toa." Kapura had thought to himself. In the dungeon there were a few other beings, The legendary Artahka, a couple of warriors of the Order of Mata Nui; Axonn and Brutaka, the last Makuta(or so he thought); Miserix, a mad Skakdi named Vezon, Helryx; the first Toa and leader of the Order of Mata Nui, Toa Nuva Lewa and Toa Tuyet, who Helryx had told him was a corrupt Toa who once served as a member of Toa Lihkan's Team, and of course, Hafu and himself, Kapura. He remembered the cursed Great Being they meet before being captured. He had been imprisoned in the same fortress, but another place. He had told them that they were on Bota Magna, and begged them to free him. "Kapura, you're awake?" Said Artahka. "Yes." Answered Kapura. "I can feel that something is wrong." Artahka continued. "Yeah, that Vezon can't use his Olmak." Kapura replied. "No, I can feel the presence of other Matoran, 4 of them." Artahka said. Helryx woke up as she heard as one of the walls exploded. Chapter 3 = Back on Sphereus Magna... = "So, Macku, where are we going?" Tamaru asked. They had gotten Sand Stalkers from a Agori Farmer outside of the village. "I found this map." Macku replied, once again with her happy voice and held up a very old map. "A map of what?" The green Matoran then asked. "Tamaru, a map of a green world, Bota Magna." Macku said. The other three looked on the map. In the center of the map there was fortress. There were a lot of rivers through out the whole map. North of the fortess there was a big glacier. A couple Kio east of the fortress there were a big, grey ravine with a village built in it. "But why are we going there?" The matoran of earth said. "Because, adventure Taipu, adventure." Macku said. "I should never have followed you." Kopeke said quietly. It was warm, and they were already a few Mio away from the village. "Where did you find this map anyways?" Taipu asked while looking out into the grassland infront of them. "I found it right outside the village on a rock, just laying there." Macku said, and started to get a little bit frustrated by all the questions. The four Matoran and their Sand Stalkers walked, and walked for 3 days. Soon the reached a Jungle with huge trees. Macku noted out where they were on the map, and she seemed to have right. Soon they reached the fortress in the center of the map. They knocked on the gate, and soon a couple of green beings, and a larger warrior stod at the gate and opened. The Matoran could clearly see it was a couple of Agori and a Glatorian. "Hi!" Macku said. They did not respond, instead the Agori ordered the Glatorian to attack, recognizing them as the same species as the Matoran they captured prior. However, the four Matoran teamed up and stole the weapons of the Glatorian and the two Agori, however the Agori called for reinforcement. They fought, and fought, until suddenly, Macku fired a Thornax, a Thornax that hit the dungeon, creating a hole in the wall. Chapter 4 Everybody in the dungeon was now awake. They could see the light shining in through the wall. Hafu was the first one to climb out. As he climbed out he saw Macku, Kopeke, Taipu and Tamaru battle the several Agori and a couple of Glatorian. He could aswell see another Glatorian already knocked out, aswell as a few more Agori. He was followed by Lewa, then Kapura and Helryx. The beings joined the fight and soon freed the "cursed" Great Being, after running around in the fortress like it was a maze. The 6 Matoran, 3 Toa, the Great Being, Artahka, Vezon, Brutaka, Axonn and Miserix soon left the fortress, leaving the Agori and Glatorian who soon woke up, wondering what really just had happend. But soon they saw big, no, HUGE Rahi. The Great Being however explained that they were not Rahi, but large lizard creatures, modified by the Great Beings into biomechanical monsters. This one seemed friendly. They were walking towards the Crag village. But suddenly, another lizards appeared. It attacked with attacked, trying to crush them with all it's power. "Waah!" Macku screamed as she jumped to the side as it ran towards them. It was around 20 feet tall. Lewa and Helryx used their elemental powers of air and water to summon a storm. It became scared and ran away, as it never had seen theese powers before. "Easy scared for being so huge." Hafu said, glad to be alive. But the storm had drawn the attention of a bigger threat. A pack of Vorox, or was it? They looked somewhat like vorox, but diffrent. They came, closing in on them. The grouped heard something sneaking up on them from the bushes. Lewa held tight to his sword. "Where, where?" Lewa thought to himself, looking around, but he could nothing see. Soon the Vorox pack ambushed them. "Well, hello!" The leader of the pack said. They were suprised by that the Vorox could talk. "I am Kabrua, if you wonder, Toa, Matoran, and you others." Lewa and Helryx raised their weapons into the air, trying to summon another storm, seeing them as obviously enemies, but it didn't work to their suprise. "No, Toa, you're elemental powers won't work." Kabrua continued. They were easly outpowered by Kabrua's pack, and they were brought to a place with an amazing sight. "Why are we here?" Lewa asked, but no one responded. But soon, one of the Vorox said "Let the hunt... BEGIN!" They all understood what that it only could mean one thing, and they ran. Chapter 5 They ran, and ran and soon, they came to a river. They could here the Vorox behind them. The Matoran, The Great Being, Toa Tuyet and Lewa started swimming. To not leave any footprints in the sand on the other side they climbed up into a tree that was hanging out over the river. The others ran up along the river, but soon the vorox had catched up with them. The beings decide to fight back, realizing how strong they are together. After defeat a few of the Vorox they were joined by a couple of Toa. The two Toa told them their names were Zaria and Chiara. The Matoran, Tuyet, Lewa and the Great Being found a suprise in the tree. In tree, there were already two beings. A Toa of Psionics named Orde and a white Glatorian named Gelu. Lewa looked at the Glatorian and Orde. "Are you with us?" Lewa asked. "Yeah." Orde said, quietly. "But why are you sitting in this tree?" Macku asked. "Yeah, I wonder that too." Lewa said. "Because of the same reason as you, to hide from the Vorox." Gelu replied. They looked out, there were no Vorox there, but they could see the others, walking back against the hill they had ran from. "Should we climb down?" Tamaru asked. "Maybe we should." Lewa replied and started climbing. They looked at their friends. "And maybe we should sneak around the hill and take on Kabrua?" Lewa suggested. "Sure, it might work." Gelu said. They swam over to the other side and started walking. "Orde, why do you look so chocked?" Tuyet then said. Orde turned his head and looked at the Toa of Water. "Ooh, you would never believe." "Believe what?" Kapura asked? "A Great Being... A Great Being has been hiding in our universe all along, in the body of a Matoran." "And so?" The cursed Great Being asked. "You got no idea what he has planned for this world, terrible things, terrible things..." Chapter 6 Orde told them about how the Great Being had given Kabrua information, and tools to inactivate Toa powers. Soon they had walked around the hill, and they could see a something in the horizon. "A city? Out here, so far away from the civilisation?" Taipu said, suprised. "Seems like it, these Vorox are not to be underestimated, neither trusted." Orde replied. "I agree." Gelu said, looking out into the horizon and the Vorox city. "Yes, a beautiful view, isn't it?" Kabrua said. The group had completely about what they were doing. "Kabrua!" Orde shouted, suddenly remembering. "Yes, Toa?" Kabrua replied calmly. "I shall crush you with my bare hands!" Orde shouted with an extremly angry voice. "You carry no Pakari, you can not crush me Toa!" Kabrua shouted back and laughed. Orde started running towards him. "Wait, what are you doing?" Kabrua said suprised and grabbed his sword. "Well, let's battle Toa!" He continued. "But you can never beat me, I got the upper hand, far higher then your." "I shall, I will, I must." Orde said. Kabrua hit Orde's right knee with his sword, and then threw Orde back. "I am not going to surrender!" Orde said, furious. "Well you got no choice, Toa." Kabrua said, launching a projectile against Orde. However Orde jumped to the side and tried to run towards Kabrua again, but Kabrua hit Orde in the arm, causing his weapon to fall out of his hand. "Aargh!" Orde screamed as he felt the pain. "Now listen Toa- Wait what?" Kabrua saw the Toa throwing himself towards him. Orde Kabrua's grabbed the sword, pulling it out of Kabrua's hand and threw it away. Kabrua didn't know what to do, but he tried as hard as he could to get up. Orde found a device that Kabrua carried. Hoping it was the one that switch of the power's of Toa, he destroyed it. "Fool!" Kabrua said. "Ha ha! Now you can never beat us!" Orde shouted with a small happiness in his voice, along side his anger. "With your power, you don't know what threats that await you!" He continued. "But you were going to kill us anyways." Tuyet pointed out. Kabrua stayed down and surrendered, trying not to think about the hidden Great Being, but the more he tried, the more he thought of him. Chapter 7 Artahka, Axonn, Helryx, Zaria and the others had now made it to the hill. Orde was reading Kabrua's mind, but he found more things that scared him then anything usefull. He told Helryx, Axonn, Artahka and the others about the Great Being. "Who ever this Matoran is, he must be stopped." Helryx said. "But what is this plan that you were talking about Orde?" Chiara asked. "I can't tell you, it's te-err-errible." Orde answered. "But how can we stop him then?" Helryx asked. "Whaa-a-a-at I know will only put fe-e-ea-fe-aa-ar into the whole thing, it's better to leave it to destiny." Orde said with a scared voice. "What do you mean?" Tuyet asked with wonder. "The six Matoran, their destiny it is." Orde replied. "Our destiny?" Kopeke asked, more suprised and confused then ever before. "Yes. It is." Orde said straight. After it, Orde refused to say more. They made a small camp over the night, but tried to stay undetected by the native Vorox of the city. The next morning they headed off, with Kabrua and a few more Vorox as captives. Soon they had gotten to the fortress. The Agori and Glatorian were looking for them, and tried to ambush them, but when they saw the Vorox, they realized that they just might be on the same side. That was when Kapura Noticed that the Great Being and Vezon both were gone. "Hey, wait, where Vezon and the Great Being?" Kapura said. "I don't know!" All the others said in their ways, all suprised. In the shadow was the mad skakdi, watching them from the trees. They were taken into the fortress, and in the fortress they were introduced to the Agori Leader, the other two Glatorian(there were a total of three) and, to their suprise, a few of Great Beings. The group decided to stay there, except Kopeke, Macku and the other Matoran, told that they had a destiny to stop this "monster", they headed towards the crag to seek allies, they had been told they would need them. They had been equipped with new, noble masks that the leader of the native Great Beings had recommended for an unknown reason and new weapons, including disk launchers. Chapter 8 They soon got to the crag, they hided and look out on the village. There were brown-black Agori and Glatorian, aswell as a larger being, that seemed to control earth, much like a Toa would. They assumed this was the Earth Tribe that the Great Being talked about, and the larger, elemental being was the Element Lord of Earth. They could see farms, large farms, huge farms, most of it was farms. But they could aswell see a few shelters. "Oh right, we came to make allies, let's go." Taipu said, glad of there being a tribe of his element. "Yeah, why are we even hiding, come one, let's go!" Macku said. They showed them self, but to their suprise, they were seen as a great threat. But suddenly they were struck by a beam of light from the sky, transforming them. It was quiet for a while. The group was blinded for the moment. "What are we?" Tamaru asked as he swinged his axe in the air. "Toa Chroniclers?" Macku said, looking at her trident. "But we are no Toa." Kopeke then said, holding tight to his spear. "Well, what are we then?" Kapura asked, staring at his burning blade. "I don't know." Hafu said, amazed by the giant claw-blade in his hand. "Maybe cursed Great Being over there could tell us." Taipu, who had turned around said, holding a harpoon pickaxe in his hands. "You are Toita. Half Toa, Half Matoran." Said the cursed Great Being. "What are Toita?" Asked Kapura. But the Great Being was already gone and the Earth Tribe was closing in. Chapter 9 "Everybody, be prepered!" Kopeke said. The Earth Tribe was only a few bio away. "Who made you the leader?" Tamaru said. "Yeah, exactly." Kapura said. "Who did make you the leader?" He continued. "We don't have time for this!" Kopeke said, irritated. Tamaru raised his air axe, ready for combat. Kapura swinged his Heat Blade high in the air. It hit the armor of one of the earth warrior and melt it away. Boulders scattered around the earth warriors, slowing them down. A beam of water hit a group of them, causing them to fall to the ground. "Yes brothers! Let's do this! We are Toita!" Hafu shouted out. They got away, and were back at the fortress, except... There was no fortress anymore, only a burning ruin. They looked around. Didn't seem like anyone had survived, but for that part. Buried in the ruins, they all found their old Kanohi, but no bodies could be found. Whatever had happend here, all beings were gone. They could hear someone, or something sneaking in the bushes. "Vezon, is that you?" Kapura shouted out against the bushes. "I doubt the Earth Tribe would come all the way out here." Macku said. "True." Kopeke replied. The Po-Matoran held on hard to his Power Carvers as he walked out from the bushes. "Velika, is that you?" Hafu asked. Chapter 10 Tuyet was looking at the other beings up one of the towers of the fortress. When was the right time to make her move? "Should we really trust them?" One voice said, the one of Axonn. "I do not know, they created us." Said another, the green Toa. "Yes. We should." Said a third, Artahka "Are you sure about that?" Tuyet heard the white Glatorian say. "Maybe we should, maybe we should not." Said green Agori that had joined in. "You know more then us, tell us Agori, should we or should we not?" Helryx said, looking down at the green being. "The Great Beings you can never know." The Agori replied. "Well, maybe we should get out of this tower if we are so unsure." Tuyet told them, but no one seemed to care. "Well, we need to get something done." Brutaka said, irritated, this was not the time to discuss, he got a weird feeling. "Ain't this doing something, Brutaka?" Zaria said, trying to irritate Brutaka even more. In the sky, Tuyet could see a red star. "Lhikan, brother, trapped on the star." She thought to her self. "Must be terrible. But I got a good life, he stool the Nui Stone from me." She continued thinking. "Hey, get into the portal!" Vezon came running up. "The Great Beings are already there." He continued. "The whole place is going in flames, I can't hold it for any longer, hurry!" Everybody, suprised that the mad skakdi would come to help them, hurried throught the portal, followed by Vezon, and the sound of an explosion. Chapter 11 "Velika?" Hafu asked again. "Yes. I am Velika, Toita." Velika said as he looked on the rocks that he had picked up from the ground. "Wh-hy-hy here you are?" Tamaru asked. "I, umh, followed you." Velika responded. Tamaru looked at the Po-Matoran. Following them? "Why?" Hafu asked. "I wondered where you were going, something weird with that?" Velika responded with a sturdy voice. "Okey." Macku said. "Let's get going." She continued. But as they walked out the forest they encountered the Earth Tribe, once more. "Well hello, warriors, this time you got nowhere to run." The Element lord of Earth said. It was true, they were surrounded. However Velika was no where to be seen. The stone brown being sat down on a rock and made a couple of blades using his Power Carvers. The Toita did as good as they could to hold the Earth Tribe of, but it was without success. One large, black-brown armored warrior came out of the group of Earth Tribe warriors. The warrior attacked with enormous power. "You can never beat me, I am Phearton, the pride of the Earth Tribe!" The warrior said. "Oh, yes we can, come on brothers! Let's get him!" Tamaru said, leaping towards the earth warrior. "Don't forget about me, brother." Macku said. "Sorry sister." The knocked out bright green Toita said. The Toita was completely out powered. But suddenly, when everything seemed lost, a warrior of the white, of ice, leaped out at the forest, throwing himself at the earth warrior. Chapter 12 The two beings fought, and fought, until suddenly, the being called Phearton knocked the ice warrior flying into a tree. "Are you okay?" Kopeke asked the warrior. "Yeah, and you can call me Catricus." The warrior responded. Catricus rushed into Phearton, who responed by catching the white warrior in his hands. "You can not beat me, old enemy." Phearton said. Suddenly, a blade hit Pheartion in the back. The earth warrior fell to the ground. "What have you done?!" The Element Lord of Earth said. "I didn't do it!" Catricus replied. "Attack them, I want them dead!" The Element Lord said. "We must hold them off." Kopeke said. "Catricus, Tamaru, Macku, Hafu!" Kopeke continued. "Yes, Kopeke!" Macku said quickly. "Kapura, Taipu, I got plan." Kopeke said as he looked at the two Toita. "Aargh!" Catricus knocked one of the earth warriors back, knocking out around 20 of those behind. "How long do we have to hold them?" Macku said, as she launched a stream of water at the earth warriors. "Until Kopeke tells us it's enought." Hafu replied, as he put his claws down in the ground, causing rocks to fly all over the place. "Hey, Element Lord, over here!" Kapura said, blasting the Element Lord with fire and heat. He quickly avoided the fire, and ran towards the red warrior. "Hello." Kopeke said, creating a wall of ice infront of the element lord. "Right were we want you." Kopeke continued. The Element Lord could feel how he started to levitate, and was slung back into a tree. "Tell your warriors to surrender." Taipu said. "Never!" The Element Lord said. The limbs of the Element Lord started to split into pieces of earth and dust. As his shoulders started to split he screamed out. "Fine, surrender!" "You heard him, throw your weapons on the ground!" Kapura said. The earth warriors surrendered. But was it really over? Chapter 13 Taipu put the Element Lord back together, but just then, another blade flew at Taipu. Quickly, Tamaru used his telepath powers to warn everybody, and as quickly, Taipu avoided the blade and Hafu fired a kanoka of stone at the blade. It was hit by the kanoka right before it was going to hit the Element Lord. Taipu looked back into the bushes, he could hear something running away, he followed. Hafu decided to run after Taipu. Suddenly a vine grabbed the Element Lord's leg, dragging him up on a hill nearby. Up on the hill stood a green warrior, about the same size. The Element Lord of Earth looked up. "Brother?" He said. "Yes." The green warrior responded. "What are you doing here?" The Element Lord asked his brother. "Me? The Element Lord of Jungle, you wonder what I am doing here?" His brother said. "Well, I am here to live in a better world, a world without a rebellion, a world with me as a ruler." He continued, with a poisonous smile. "Don't forget about me, brother." A ice cold voice said, the one of the Element Lord of Ice. "Yes, sure. Well we thought we would come by and visit you, so that we could eliminate you." The green Element Lord said, with a even bigger smile. He raised his blade, but just as he did, a ice cold blast hit him, freezing him solid. "I am sorry brother, but this one is for me." The Element Lord of Ice said, walking closer. "No, this one is for neither of you!" The Element Lord of Earth said, as the ground below them started shaking. The white warrior fell to the ground. He looked up, above him stood his brother. "You have underestimated me!" His brother said. "Attack!" He ordered his army. "No, that little being, he fooled us! He wants us dead!" The Element Lord of Ice said, with scare in his eyes. "Brother Earth, forgive me!" He said. The army was getting close. "Brother?" He said again, more scared then he ever had been. "Stop!" The Element Lord of Earth ordered his army. "What are you suggesting?" He continued. "Well, an alliance?" The Ice warrior said. Chapter 14 Tuyet looked around. She could see the Great Beings, Glatorian, Agori, Toa and the other power full beings. The sky was black, black as the night, with stars all over it. Where were they? "So where are we anyways?" Lewa asked. "I think... The Red Star my friend." Vezon said. "The Red Star, were the dead of the Mata Nui go?" Helryx said to herself, in wonder. "Yes." Lhikan said. "Lhikan?" Tuyet asked the darkness. A a dark red colored Turaga walked out of the darkness. "Tuyet. Why are you here. And who are they?" "I am Helryx." Helryx said. "Helryx... I see." Lhikan said. "Turaga Lhikan!" Lewa said suprised. "Toa Kongo?" Lhikan said. "No, I am Lewa." Lewa said. "Ooh, then I might have some you would like to meet." Lhikan said. A orange and a white warrior stept forward. "Pohatu, Kopaka, what are-" "Lewa, we are not dead, but we need to get off from here." "How?" Lewa asked. "I." Vezon said. "I must!" He continued. His Olmak started glowing, and a portal was summoned. "I must take you there!" He said. "Get in." The Toa, warriors, Glatorian, Agori and Great Beings and a Matoran, Mavrah, jumped into the portal. However left was Lhikan, Vezon and a Great Being remained. "Lhikan?" Lewa asked. "Go. You must go, I must stay, my return is not needed, I am legend, and that way it must remain." Lhikan said. Characters Chronicler's Company; Kopeke, Macku, Taipu, Tamaru, Kapura, Hafu Order of Mata Nui; Helryx, Axonn, Brutaka The Toa Nuva; Onua, Lewa, Pohatu, Kopaka, Gali; Mentioned Tahu; Mentioned Tuyet Lhikan Lhikan; Mentioned Miserix Artahka Tren Krom; Mentioned Vezon Several Great Beings of Bota Manga; The Cursed Great Being, Toratus(not meantioned by name) Several Glatorian and Agori of Bota Magna Kabrua Several Vorox of Kabrua's pack Catricus Gelu Orde Chiara Zaria Velika Mavrah The Earth Tribe; The Element Lord of Earth, Phearton The Element Lord of Ice The Element Lord of Jungle Category:Stories Category:Chronicler's Company